Amalek (Agag)
Amalek led by Agag is a custom civilization by |dvh|. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Amalek' In the chant of Balaam, Amalek was called the 'first of the nations', attesting to high antiquity. Rashi states: He was the first of all of them (the other nations) to war against Israel (when they came out of Egypt). In the Hebrew Bible, the Amalekites were a nomadic, or seminomadic people who inhabited ancient Israel. They are commonly considered to be Amalek's descendants through the genealogy of Esau. This is probably based on the association of this tribal group with the steppe region of the Negev and the area of Kadesh. As a people, the Amalekites are identified as a recurrent enemy of the Israelites. 'Agag' Agag is a Northwest Semitic title and dynastic name of the kings of Amalek, just as Pharaoh was used as a dynastic name for the ancient Egyptians. In the Torah, the expression “higher than Agag, and his kingdom will be lifted up” was uttered by Balaam, in his third prophetic utterance, to describe a king of Israel who would be higher than the king of Amalek. This is understood to mean that Israel's king would take a higher position than even Amalek himself, and would exercise a wider authority. The writer uses an allusion to the literal significance of the word "Agag", meaning "high", to convey that the king of Israel would be "higher than High"; a characteristic trait of Hebrew poetry to use puns. In the Hebrew Bible, Agag is also referred to as the king of Amalek who was defeated by King Saul in fulfillment of a decree by their god. However, Saul failed to execute Agag and allowed the people to keep some of the spoil, and this resulted in Samuel’s pronouncement of God’s rejection of Saul as king. Agag was then executed by Samuel, who told him: “Just as your sword has bereaved women of children, in that way your mother will be most bereaved of children among women.” 'Dawn of Man' Shamlak, King Agag. You ruled over the First of Nations, Amalek, in high antiquity. The Amalekites have welcomed you back as their High King. Your people lived in what is modern-day Israel and Gaza and were a mighty force in their time. But as warlike as they were, they were also diplomatic. Alliances with other nearby peoples allowed you to extend your power well beyond your borders and raid distant lands for wealth. Your power lasted a long time until the Hebrews, fleeing Egypt, entered your domain. For decades, the Amalekites waged war on the Hebrews. But their faith was mighty, and your nation would eventually fall under the might of the nascent ancient Israel. The Israelites, following an order of genocide from their god, brutally murdered you, and nearly exterminated all your people. The survivors, though, would attempt their revenge. The infamous Haman, your descendant, found position in ancient Persia and attempted to plunge the empire into war with Israel - an effort that failed. Meanwhile, the last survivors of the genocide travelled south, becoming the Imliq of ancient Arabia. Now, Agag, your people call for you to stand up and lead your people to glorious battle. Will you seize power and lead your people to plunder and glory? Will you build an empire that will stand the test of time? Introduction: You stand in the presence of Agag, High King of Amalek, the First of Nations. Introduction: Welcome to the land of valley dwellers. Would you like some blood to drink? Defeat: Please, not with the hewing. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''|dvh|'': Author *''Danmacsch'': *''Natan35'': *''Spacegrace'': Category:Ldvhl Category:All Civilizations Category:Mesopotamic Cultures